Reencuentro
by Zania85
Summary: Después de 16 años, dos amigos se reencuentran en las circustancias más inesperadas para uno de ellos. Capítulo único. ADVERTENCIAS: Posibles Spoliers de Naruto Shippuuden


Después de la muerte de Asuma, había tomado una decisión. No iba a permitir que Akatsuki fuese matandolos uno por uno, Jinchiuriki o no. Si era necesario, atacarían ellos para eliminar a Akatsuki.  
Oficialmente estaba en misión de reconocimiento. Le había prometido a la Hokage retirarse a la menor señal de peligro y así lo haría. No era tan estúpido como para arriesgarse tanto... pero no dudaría en matar a uno de ellos si veía que tenía la más mínima oportunidad.  
Un aullido a no mucha distancia de donde estaba, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y, casi sin pensarlo, siguió la dirección que le indicaban los aullidos. Tras derrotar a los Akatsuki que mataron a Asuma, había notado un olor peculiar en los dos cadáveres, los dos olores eran iguales y, tal vez, podrían llevarle a alguna especie de base secreta o algo así... o al menos eso pensó en un principio. Ahora su idea le parecía un tanto estúpida y precipitada. Tal vez se estaba equivocando, pero había tomado una decisión y no era propio de él retirarse una vez iniciaba una misión. Lo peor que podría suceder, es que se equivocase, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que ese no era el caso.  
En cierta manera, no le sorprendió encontrarse con una cueva con la entrada bloqueada por una enorme piedra, pero si le sorprendió ver que en la entrada no hubiese ningún tipo de sello para impedir el paso a extraños como los que encontraron la última vez y, además, la entrada no estaba completamente bloqueada. Había una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que pasase un hombre de su tamaño. Antes de entrar, se aseguró de que el lugar estuviese desierto y libre de trampas. No era un Jounin por nada y Akatsuki no había conseguido su reputación siendo tan descuidados aunque, cuando hizo todas las comprobaciones pertinentes, supo que aquel sitio estaba abandonado desde hacía no demasiado tiempo. Decepcionado por el fracaso de la misión, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a Konoha, pero un kunai a la altura de su cuello le impidió dar ni un solo paso. Había cometido un gran error: Bajar la guardia.

- No deberías estar aquí.

La voz que le habló estaba claro que pertenecía a un hombre, posiblemente uno de su edad. La voz había sonado amortiguada, posiblemente por llevar algún tipo de máscara puesta y, lo que más le extrañó de todo, es que había algo en ella que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

- ¿Acaso no podría decirse lo mismo de ti?- preguntó con sorna mientras que, de un agil movimiento, se libraba del kunai que apuntaba a su cuello y se alejaba de su contrincante, pudiendo darse media vuelta para verlo.

Tal y como había sospechado, se trataba de un Akatsuki. Llevaba la típica túnica negra de nubes rojas y, tal como había sospechado, mantenía su rostro oculto tras una máscara naranja con forma de espirar, la cual solo tenía una abertura a la altura del ojo derecho, algo que le sorprendió, pero no tanto como que el Akatsuki no se moviera ni para atacar ni para defenderse de un posible ataque. Permaneció completamente quieto, únicamente observándole.

- No soy yo el que se ha infiltrado en territorio enemigo, Kakashi.

Otra nueva sorpresa. Si bien sabía que había conseguido cierta fama y se le conocía en muchos lugares como el ninja copia, no logró entender como aquel hombre le había reconocido si ni si quiera había descubierto su sharinga. Aun así, procuró que la sorpresa no se reflejase en su rostro y siguió tanteando el terreno mientras seguia hablando con el Akatsuki.

- Cierto, pero algo me dice que este sitio lleva bastante tiempo abandonado ¿Acaso los de Akatsuki mandan aquí a sus miembros de rango inferior?

Ni una palabra. Silencio total. Ninguna reacción por parte de aquel hombre y, el que ocultase su rostro tras una máscara no ayudaba en nada a saber cuales eran sus intenciones.  
Tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio en los que Kakashi no se atrevió a relajar su posición defensiva, su atacante se acercó a él con paso lento pero firme.

- Largate de aquí, Kakashi.- dijo con total seriedad.- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.  
- Lo siento, pero no soy tan estúpido como para fiarme de la palabra del enemigo, sobretodo si es alguien como tu.  
- Lo sé. Siempre fuiste muy cabezota en ese sentido, pero tu eras un genio y yo solo un segundón. No tenías motivos para escucharme... pero ahora si. Lárgate, o él te matará y eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros dos queremos.

Desde que se convirtió en ninja, Kakashi había tenido claro que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no era bueno. A veces había que anteponerlos a la misión y dejarse llevar por la rabia, la ira, la cólera, podían hacer que una misión fracasase estrepitosamente. Habitualmente, Kakashi conseguía controlar esas emociones y mantenerlas a raya, pero hoy no. La forma en la que le había hablado, como si lo conociese mejor que el a si mismo, nublo su mente por un instante y, sin pensarlo, casi guiado únicamente por el instinto y una rabia mal contenida, se lanzó sobre el Akatsuki, tirándolo al suelo y colocando un kunai a la altura de su cuello de forma amenazante, pero ni aun así este se defendió y eso solo consiguió enfadar más a Kakashi. Era como si se estuviera burlando de él, como si no necesitara defenderse porque, por más que lo intentara siquiera herir, Kakashi no lo lograría y, en cierta manera así era.

- Dame un solo motivo para que no te atraviese el cuello con este kunia.  
- Inténtalo si quiera y él te matará. Él siempre viene y eso es algo que escapa de mi control.- dijo dejando entrever por primera vez una nota de emoción en su voz: Estaba enfadado.- Las cosas no son como lo eran hace dieciséis años, Kakashi. El mundo es más peligroso ahora que durante la guerra y a veces se toman decisiones equivocadas. Yo no soy el mismo de aquel día. A veces, ni si quiera me siento dueño de mi cuerpo. El viene cuando quiere y hace lo que quiere. Por su culpa a muerto mucha gente... Minato-sensei. Por las noches ni si quiera puedo dormir porque cierro los ojos y es como si yo fuera él. La idea me aterra, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, cada día más... él está consiguiendo el control.

Cada frase, cada palabra, eran un jarro de agua fría sobre Kakashi porque ahora las piezas encajaban. Lo había sabido, desde que escuchó su voz por primera vez y ahora...  
Retrocedió asustado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma y, en cierta manera así era.

- ¿Obito?

No hubo respuesta, por el contrario, se quitó su máscara dejando ver su rostro. La parte izquierda mostraba sus rasgos claramente, pero su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado. Por el contrario, su lado derecho estaba casi deformado, pero dejaba ver su ojo de color negro como el carbón.

- Tendrías que estar muerto.  
- Tal vez, pero entonces el evitaría que algo me pasase. Es él el que me mantiene vivo.  
- ¿Quién¿Quién es él?- le preguntó con impaciencia mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a él, pero inmediatamente Obito retrocedió.  
- Eso no importa. Ahora tienes que largarte de aquí.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Maldita sea! Porque él te matará.- le grito con frustación.  
- ¿Quién demonios es él?  
- Olvida eso, solo vete.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia atrás. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacer, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no obtendría respuesta a ninguna de ella. Aun así, se sentía incapaz de irse de allí.

- Pero...  
- ¡¡Hazlo!!

Obito pudo ver como Kakashi salía por fin de la cueva y dió gracias por que, al menos por una vez, Madara no hubiese tomado el control de su propio cuerpo. Aquello le estaba matando. Madara había invadido su cuerpo hace dieciseis años, salvandole la vida y condenandole a llevar una existencia miserable. Lo había intentado todo para escapar de Madara, pero ni si quiera el suicidio servía. Su única esperanza era que alguien más fuerte que Madara acabase con el. Kakashi no era esa persona, por eso le había instado a uir. No quería ver morir a un amigo por su mano y, sin embargo, una parte egoista dentro de él, había gritado de emoción por haberlo vuelto a ver.

**FIN**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

Antes que nada, me gustaría explicar unas cosas.  
Para este fic me he basado en una teoría que tengo sobre la verdadera identidad de Tobi y es que, según mis sospechas, Tobi podría ser Obito y Madara a la vez, es decir, Madara hizo con Obito algo parecido a lo que hace Orochimaru al cambiar de cuerpo solo que para este fic hice que Tobi pudiese tener temporalmente el control de su propio cuerpo. Es un poco lioso, lo se :P  
Tb quiero explicar cuando Obito dice "...Por su culpa a muerto mucha gente... Minato-sensei." con esto se refiere a cuando el Kyubi apareció en Konoha. Según dijo Jiraiya en uno de los últimos capitulos del manga, solo una persona tiene el poder suficiente para invocar al Kyubi: Uchiha Madara y cree que es posible ke el Kyubi no apareciese en Konoha accidentalmente. En fin, he aplicado esta teoría al fic, x lo que se podría decir que Obito se siente culpable por todas la muerte que hubieron durante la aparicion del Kyubi.  
Cualquier otra duda que tengais o si creeis ke no me he explicado bien, dejad un review e intentare explicaroslo lo mejor posible


End file.
